The Ides Of February
by Kevin Elric Kennedy
Summary: When Naruto buys Sakura her favorite flower, her already realized feelings for the blonde comes out. Read more to find out the rest!


Morning had arrived like a ton of bricks for Naruto

Morning had arrived like a ton of bricks for Naruto. If you knew Naruto, he isn't a morning person. It was 7 A.M, Naruto whipped up some Instant ramen. Usually he would go to Ichirakus to eat ramen there, but he couldn't afford it today, because it was Valentines day, and pretty much almost every Valentines day since he was 10 years old he would buy flowers and chocolates for Sakura. Every time he thinks about Valentines Day, it reminds him of Sakura. He likes everything about her; he likes how she has a strong constitution, and like him she wanted to be noticed. That's probably the main reason why he likes her. But he also likes her personality and her drop-dead good looks. He properly got dressed; today he was only going to wear a black t-shirt and orange pants. He left at about quarter to eight. First things first; he has to go train. This is always the first thing to do everyday. So he locked the door and headed out to the training field. Everyday he thinks about what could've been if Sasuke was here. Sasuke and Sakura could've been a couple, not seeing Sakura sad anymore. He thinks the main reason why she is sad is because she missed him, Naruto knows what it feels like to be alone, but he keeps reminding her that she has friends and mostly; she had him. Also, if Sasuke was here, they could've been friends.

A half hour later, he comes across the Yamanaka Flower shop. He quirked his eyebrows a bit when he notices a sign on the front door. It was a sale banner reading SALE ON BOUQUETS. This flower shop never really has sales, but it always had a Valentines Day sale every year. Naruto entered the establishment, and Ino was there in the front desk.

"Hello Naruto, how may I serve you today." Ino smiled.

'Okay Naruto, remember what was Sakura-Chan's favorite flower again. Umm,' Naruto had to really think back,

'Ah! Yeah... Sakura-Chan likes those rare roses. I think they were pink.' Naruto was right, pink roses were Sakura's favorite flower. He remembers that she said they are rare in Konoha or any other place in that matter. They are rare because of the breeding of white rose pollen fusing into red roses.

"I'll like to buy a bouquet of pink roses." Ino eyes widened in shock she knew that buying those kind of flowers are expensive to just buy one, but a bouquet of roses, that's like the cost of a dinner for a family of four at a fancy restaurant.

"Wow, that's really expensive. Sure you can afford that Naruto?" Naruto grinned,

"Cost doesn't really matter to me." Ino grinned an evil smile,

"So who's the lucky girl?" Ino knew whom Naruto liked, but she likes playing mind games like this. Naruto blushed a little,

"Aw come on, you know who. Besides, does it really matter?" Naruto moaned.

"No, not really, unless you want a discount." Naruto twitched a little in his left eye; she knew she had him now. After a few seconds later, he eventually caved in. "It's for Sakura."

"Really!? You still like her?" Naruto nodded.

"I mean really, what do you see in billboard brow anyway?" Naruto cleared his throat,

"Well, for one thing she's smart. Has a good heart, great personality, and I think she's really great looking." Ino was shocked at Naruto's response, she was expecting an immature answer, but she got was the complete opposite, it was really mature. She has never really seen this side of Naruto before.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged,

"Sure, why not."

"Do you love her?" Ino said seriously. Why would she ask him that? Maybe, deep down, she actually gives a damm about what happens to Sakura. She finally realizes that Naruto might actually be good for Sakura. Might? More like will.

"Yes. I love her very much." Naruto said without a moment's hesitation.

"But," Ino flinched a little when that but came into Naruto's mouth.

"But what?"

"But I don't know if she feels the same way about me." Naruto said with his head tilted down a bit.

'Oh... That's right, he still thinks she still loves Sasuke.'

"What makes you say that?"

"Sasuke." Naruto said in slight disgust,

"Naruto, he hasn't been here for a while now. Maybe she has gotten over him." Ino said in a reassuring way.

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto grunted.

"Well, you really don't know until you try." Ino said before she went to get the pink roses. She returned a moment later, Naruto took out his wallet. He still had the frog wallet he had 3 years ago; it's a little worn out but still useable. Ino handed him the flowers.

"Okay how much do I owe you?" Ino smiled, "Don't worry about that, I'm giving you these roses free-of-charge." Naruto's eyes widened with glee,

"Wha? Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino nodded.

"Thanks Ino, hey you know what, you ain't so bad after all." Ino crossed her arms and grinned a smile of victory,

"Yeah, that's what I do almost everyday. Your welcome Naruto." Naruto grinned and left the flowershop.

'Hmm,' Ino pondered for a minute, she was thinking about something.

'I have no point of staying here, everybody preordered their flowers, it's not like anybody else is coming. Besides,' Ino exited the shop, and locked the door.

'I have to find Choji. Today's the day I must tell Choji how I feel about him.' Yes, it seems like Ino has developed feelings for Choji, she likes him for numerous reasons; He has a heart of gold, he's funny, and very sweet. Ino has a pretty good idea of Choji's whereabouts; it's usually at Yakiniku Q; where she and the rest of team 10 go out to eat. It was nearby and it took only about 10 minutes to walk there. Ino stopped for some reason.

'Wait, is that him right there?' Ino squinted her eyes a bit, and then a big smile plastered her face. It was Choji over there in the distance; she walked over there slowly. It was only a few seconds before Choji noticed that she was walking towards him, he smiled and waved his hand hello.

"Hi Ino!" Choji exclaimed. Ino blushed a bit pink but barely noticeable.

"Hi Choji." A few seconds later, they were an arms length from each other.

"I thought you were at the shop, I was about to come over there."

"Well, I decided to take the rest of the day off. I was actually coming to find you." Choji blushed a little.

"Why?" Ino smiled and she was kicking the dirt a little.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Ino blushed fiercely. Barely making eye contact at Choji.

"Actually, I have something to tell you Ino." Ino's blushing faded away a bit.

"Yes?"

"I have feelings for you, Ino-Chan." Choji was now the one blushing badly. Ino smiled.

"I do too. That's what I wanted to tell you." Ino embraced the gentle giant.

"Mind if I take you on a date?" Choji said. Ino unlatched herself from him, and suddenly gave Choji a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll love that." Ino said with glee. Choji nodded, and took her hand gently and held it meticously. And then they went off to the distance.

Team 7 training ground

Naruto walked around the training field, looking at the nostalgia filled field. This was the place where the old team 7 had to take the bells away from Kakashi. They were unsuccessful, but 3 years later without Sasuke in the mix, Naruto and Sakura succeeded in taking those bells. Naruto and Sakura still come here to train even though it reminded them of their lost comrade every time. But ever since that raven-haired boy left, this field became more than a place to train, it became their place; a place where they can talk, exchange and reveal secrets to each other. And every once in a while they would flirt with each other. But 99.9 percent of the time it was Naruto who done the flirting.

'Hmm, you know what. I don't feel like training today.' He kept on walking until he comes across a big oak tree. 'Ah, perfect. This is the perfect place for a nap.'Naruto planted himself on the tree and slowly drifted off to sleep.

3 hours later

"Where is that baka?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She looked for Naruto all day. She first checked his house, Ichirakus after that, the Hokage Mountain, then almost every possible place he could've been. She finally concluded that Naruto was here. She looked throughout the forest, muttering to herself throughout the forest.

'C'mon Naruto. It's Valentines Day and usually you would be the one looking for me and bring me flowers and chocolates.' She traversed the forest a little more, getting more impatient by each passing second.

'This is the first Valentines Day with you here ever since you left to train with Jirayia-sama. I missed you giving all those things to me, but most of all; I missed you.' A few minutes later, she finally found the idiot sleeping against the big oak tree. Sakura smiled,

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.' Naruto really did look peaceful, it's like all his worries and troubles are all washed away. Sakura pondered a bit, and then a scary thought entered her mind,

'Don't tell me, he gave up on me?' Sakura paused a bit.

'No wonder he's avoiding me today. I wouldn't blame him; I mean I did treat him like dirt for so many years. He finally gave up. Figures, just my luck. I was about to tell him that I,' Sakura was so deep in thought she didn't look where she was going that eventually she tripped on a tree root, she was falling down and she was falling down fast. Her face landed on Naruto's lap. The impact woke Naruto right up. He blushed redder than tomatoes right now at the discovery of the girl of his dreams lying on his lap.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto inquired, Sakura flinched and immediately got her face off of Naruto's lap. Sakura was blushing even harder than Naruto was.

"I've been looking for you all day." Sakura said still blushing mildly.

"Oh sorry Sakura-Chan. I drifted off to sleep." There was a long pause; Sakura planted herself next to Naruto, only being half an arm's length from him.

"So why are you all the way out here for?" Sakura stared at the blond,

"Well, I was going to train today, but then I decided not to. Then I went to sleep." Sakura nodded,

"That's unlike you to not train." Sakura said casually. There was a long pause, Naruto looked at Sakura's face; he knew something was on her mind. Just as when Naruto was going to speak, Sakura's hand slide to the top of his, this made Naruto look directly at her.

"Naruto, I want your honest opinion. Do you think I'm pretty?" Naruto wasted no time answering this,

"Not only do I think you're pretty, I think you are beautiful." Naruto smiled. Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled affectionately at her teammate.

"Thanks Naruto." Then a long peaceful silence followed, Sakura scooted over to Naruto more. She placed her head on his shoulder. The two teammates blushed and enjoyed the close proximity.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto?" Naruto cleared his throat,

"What was your favorite flower again?" Sakura quirked her eyebrows a bit,

"Pink roses." Naruto smiled,

"Well, you will never guess what I got you." Sakura lifted her head off of Naruto's shoulder,

"What? You bought me something?!" Sakura said with glee. Naruto sighed lightly,

"Of course I did Sakura-Chan! I mean it is Valentines Day after all." Naruto reached his arm to the side of the tree, and pulled out the majestic flowers.

"Happy Valentines day Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said with his million-dollar grin. Sakura cupped her mouth in shock.

"Omigod!! How in the world did you get these?!" Naruto scratched the back of his head blushing lightly.

"I found these at the Yamanaka flower shop. I'm glad you like them! I'll do pretty much anything to see that smile of yours. So I remembered what your favorite flower was." Sakura burst into a fit of giggles and she was too embarrassed to even look at the blond. She turned her focus back at the blond,

"It wasn't the flowers that made me smile," Naruto quirked his eyebrows,

"They didn't? I thought they were your favorite?"

'God, the baka can't even take a hint.' She rolled her eyes,

"These are my favorite flowers, but you're the one who made me smile. I think it's really sweet and gentleman-like of you to remember what my favorite flowers are." She leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. The blond blushed bright red,

"Thanks again Naruto." Naruto smiled

"Not a problem Sakura-Chan." Naruto cleared his throat and paused for a minute,

"Um, Sakura-Chan? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Sakura granted.

"Would you like to go on a date with me,"

"Yes."Interrupted Sakura. Naruto's mouth dropped a bit.

"Really?!" Naruto asked with excitement. Sakura smiled intimately at him,

"Really." Sakura replied. Naruto's face was plastered with the biggest smile he could muster. He couldn't believe it; she wanted to go on a date with him. The both of them got up,

"Where do you want to go, want to go to a movie, dinner, or both?" Naruto asked.

"Dinner."

"Where do you want to go? Money is no object, the sky's the limit!" Naruto stated. Sakura smiled at the blond

"There's this new restaurant that just opened up. They have entertainment and I heard they have really good food." Sakura said. Naruto held Sakura's hand.

"Show me the way, I don't know where it is." Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"Of course." Sakura held Naruto's hand and showed him the way to the restaurant.

40 minutes later

The two finally arrived at the restaurant; the front entrance was drenched with ivory. The two entered inside, the waiter brought them to their table. Naruto pulled up Sakura's seat, Sakura smiled at the sweet affectionate gesture.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said as she sat down on the chair. They grabbed their menus and look at them.

"No ramen? Blasphemy." Naruto groaned. Sakura giggled lightly.

"There are a lot more food in the world than ramen you know."

"Yeah, I guess your right, hey the Sweet and Sour Chicken sounds pretty good." Naruto grinned a goofy grin.

"The sushi platter sounds appetizing." Sakura said. The waiter walked by their table.

"Ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the sweet and sour Chicken. And I'll have Lemon iced tea."

"I'll have the sushi platter, and I'll have Green tea." The waiter written their orders in his mini notepad.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a bit."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman who was sitting in front of him, studying the woman with his eyes.

'Her eyes are so beautiful. Her face is so gorgeous. Her voice is so angelic. Her lower neck is so sumptuous, and god her breasts; they aren't too big but not too small, they're just perfect. She really has become more womanly.' Sakura as well couldn't help staring at the blond in front of her.

'He's become such a stud. His face is so handsome, his eyes are so innocent. His body is just so, so hot.' Nothing broke them out of their trance, until the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter put their drinks in front of them. The entertainment are a local band, but a really good local band who were playing songs from The Fukasaki Police, they played "Message in a bottle", "Roxanne", and "Every breath you take". The both of them liked The Fukasaki Police.

"You know Sakura-Chan, I like The Fukasaki Police." Naruto said.

"Me too!" Sakura said with a smile. Naruto continued the conversation,

"My favorite is Message in a bottle." Naruto said.

"Mine's Every breath you take." Sakura said. The two kept having at it with The Fukasaki Police until finally they finally see their meal in the waiter's hands.

"The chicken for the young gentleman, and the sushi for the young madam. Hope you enjoy your meals and I'll be back when you are finished." The waiter went back to the kitchen.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Naruto almost choked on his food when he heard that familiar voice, it was Kakashi.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said to the silver haired jounin.

"Just eating dinner here, by myself. But I should be asking you two the same question." The two didn't answer him for a moment.

"Well, are you two on a actual date this time or is this one of your infamous friendly dinners?" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the end of the sentence. Sakura slid her hand to Naruto's and she looked at Naruto, her face was blushing like a blazing flame,

"We are on a real date this time Kakashi-sensei." She giggled, Naruto blushed lightly and smiled. Underneath that mask, Kakashi was smiling.

"Well, I must go now. I hope you two have a wonderful night." Then poof, he was gone.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by the sudden appearance of their sensei.

"Sakura-Chan, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Of course, what is it?" Naruto twiddled his fingers around in a circular motion.

"Remember the time when Sasuke almost kissed you?" Naruto said to Sakura, Sakura nodded.

"Well, it wasn't really him who almost kissed you, it was actually me." Sakura's gave him a look.

"See let me ex," Sakura put two fingers in his lips to make him stop talking; she smiled at the blond affectionately.

"I already knew that." She said to the blond. Naruto quirked his eyebrow,

"But how did you know?" Naruto said in utter shock.

"Well, for one thing; if I know anything about Sasuke, he wouldn't say that I have a noble brow, or even try to kiss me." Sakura said with a hint of nostalgia.

"I think you're underestimating yourself again Sakura-Chan." Sakura looked at him again,

"But anyways, I thought it was really sweet of you to say that to me. Thanks again Naruto." Sakura leaned toward Naruto to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you do. It's one of the many things I like about you Sakura-Chan." Sakura blushed very deeply by Naruto's smooth talk,

"Want to get out of here, I'll take care of the bill." Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet.

'He is such a gentleman.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Check please." Naruto's waiter came to him, and received the receipt. They walked over to the person who takes care of the bills, he payed the guy. They left the restaurant, Naruto offered to take her home, she said yes. Ever since Naruto left the village, she moved out of her parent's house and lived on her own. But Naruto already knew this. A half hour later they've arrive at her house.

"Naruto, I really had a wonderful night with you." Naruto smiled,

"Me too." The both of them looked at each other and blushed deeply.

"Sakura-Chan, do you love me?" Sakura pondered for a minute, she looked deep within herself for an answer. Then she thought of a way to answer that, she leaned toward Naruto. Naruto, who still is looking for a reply, it took him a moment to realize that she is giving him the answer; she was millimeters away from his lips. Then Naruto took the initiative and leaned in. Their lips met, it was soft and passionate, and then Sakura sighed to Naruto to take the kiss a little deeper. The both of them felt the need for each other. Naruto was the first to break it off.

"Yes, I love you Naruto, Very deeply. Ever since you saved me from Gaara, ever since you promised me to bring Sasuke back for me, I was just too blind to see it. Ever since you left the village, I realized that you always been there for me. Whenever when I'm happy, you're there to share the happiness with me, whenever I'm sad, you're there to wipe my tears away. Naruto-Kun, you're my everything." Sakura dropped a few tears, Naruto wiped away the tears.

"I don't know if you know this, but you too are my everything." Naruto embraced her; he too was crying, but not as much as Sakura was. Sakura returned the hug. Then Naruto leaned in for another kiss, this time this one was filled with more passion, he was now sure that Sakura felt the same way. Their hands caressed each other; the kiss became so passionate it couldn't be stopped. Sakura used her back to barge the door open, the both of them landed on Sakura's bed. The passion kept on going like a typhoon, Sakura took off Naruto's shirt, and she kissed all over Naruto's chiseled chest. Then Naruto took off Sakura's headband, then his hand traveled to Sakura's zipper and unzipped in one fast motion, revealing her black cotton bra. He kissed her all over her neck, traversing to her upper breast area, and then finishing with her abdominal area. Sakura's hands traveled to Naruto's pants, each of her hands were on each side of Naruto's, she pulled them out, then caressing his legs with her hands, starting with his thighs then working her way up to his butt.

Naruto's hand unbuckled her pink skirt's belt located on her left side. Then throwing it away, there was only one thing left before her panties were revealed, her tight black shorts. He slowly removed the skintight shorts, then moments later, her black cotton panties are revealed. Naruto did multiple things to her womanly legs; he kissed, and playfully bitten her legs. Then Sakura winced at Naruto, then stopped moving for a second, she looked at Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

"Do you want to do this? I mean, we are not old enough yet to make it to, well.. Home base." Sakura said. Naruto nodded,

"If you don't feel comfortable about it, then I don't feel comfortable about it. But," Naruto said. Sakura quirked her eyebrows,

"But what?" Sakura said as Naruto smiled,

"We can remove our other clothing." Naruto said as Sakura giggled,

"Okay then, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto was the first one to move, he unstrapped her bra. Naruto's eyes widened,

"God, you really have become more womanly." Naruto said. Sakura smiled,

"How come you didn't said anything when we met after we haven't seen each other in 3 years?" Naruto could only smile at his Sakura-Chan,

"Like I said, you haven't changed a bit, you're still the beautiful girl that I liked 3 years ago. But you did become more radiant." Sakura smiled at the blond affectionately,

"Let's see if you became more manly." Sakura said as Naruto blushed furiously when she said that, she grab hold of Naruto's boxers, and took them off. Her eyes gleamed at Naruto's "gift",

"Well that answers that." She said as she blushed. Naruto kissed her again chastely in the lips multiple times,

"Only one more thing to do." Naruto said as he slowly slid off her panties to reveal her womanhood. They got under the covers and started kissing passionately again; it kept going on until they eventually burned them selves out. Sakura was the first one to fall asleep, he looked at her.

'I guess this is what love is.' Naruto thought before he himself fell asleep. After all the angst, hardships, and heartache; Naruto finally have his Sakura-Chan. The woman who he had always loved finally returned his feelings for her. This has indeed been one magical day not only for Naruto; but for Sakura as well. She finally experienced what true love really is; and Naruto learned what it felt like to be cared for, and what it felt like to be loved. -END-


End file.
